Template talk:NoFuturePowerSet
Formatting This template takes four parameters. * Game is which game that the archetype falls under (coh or cov)--this determines the color scheme only and will have no effect on the data displayed; however, it must be filled in. * Archetype is the Archetype to be linked to. * Power is the name of the powerset at NoFuture.org.uk. In most cases, Power= is the best option to use (name of the page, using underscores instead of spaces). But some powers are named differently at NoFuture (i.e. Devices are linked as Gadgets). In this case, the name at NoFuture should be filled in instead. * Type is how the primary or secondary powerset is described on NoFuture.org.uk. Please consult the following table. Base Template To link a blaster power, for example, you would link its primary powerset as |Type=Ranged}} and it's secondary powerset as |Type=Support}} Similarly, to link to a Mastermind primary powerset, |Type=Summon}} and secondary, |Type=Buff}} The name of the power is automatically taken from the article. Changes Original link created by User:StarGeek. Red Tomax, www.nofuture.org.uk's owner, uses the URL to determine the color scheme. As it was, all powersets linked from here would have a hero White/Blue color scheme. All information would still be accurate, but would confuse some visitors. Compare Mastermind Force Fields Hero color scheme and Villain color scheme I added the } paramater so that links can have the matching color scheme. I discovered this on Force Fields when adding Mastermind information. As such, that is currently the only page that uses the modification I made.--Konoko 04:26, 26 May 2006 (PDT) : Just a reminder, you have to watch out when making such a change to a template. While the change was a good one (too bad I didn't realize about the color schemes in the first place), it did break the links on all the pages that used the template. I'm pretty sure I have it all fixed now, so it's all good. --StarGeek 22:17, 28 May 2006 (PDT) Ancillary Powers Perhaps I typed something wrong, but it doesn't appear that ancillary power pools link to the right page. NoFuture's Munitions Mastery Page Munitions Mastery - our page : Interesting. the Epics have different rules. Think we'll have to create another template. But villains and heroes will be linked VERY differently. --Konoko 20:49, 28 May 2006 (PDT) :: The epics stuff has only been recently made available, and wasn't around when I made the template. Also, I think Red is playing around with stuff, so more changes might be coming down the line. --StarGeek 22:14, 28 May 2006 (PDT) Hero template http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Epic/ } http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Epic/Dark_Mastery http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Epic/Darkness_Mastery Villain template http://www.nofuture.org.uk/cov/powersets/Epic/ }_ } http://www.nofuture.org.uk/cov/powersets/Epic/Brute_Mu_Mastery http://www.nofuture.org.uk/cov/powersets/Epic/Stalker_Mu_Mastery Good http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Epic/Munitions_Mastery Bad http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Blaster_Epic/Munitions_Mastery Powersets that link here Below is a textdump of powersets that currently include this template. Once corrections or adjustments to NoFuture linking has been made to the templates, go through this list and fix them (if needed). * Dark Armor (inclusion) * Dark Melee (inclusion) * Energy Melee (inclusion) * Super Reflexes (inclusion) * Claws (inclusion) * Fiery Melee (inclusion) * Kinetics (inclusion) * Empathy (inclusion) * Stone Melee (inclusion) * Archery (inclusion) * Ninja Blade (inclusion) * Invulnerability (inclusion) * Super Strength (inclusion) * Electrical Blast (inclusion) * Necromancy (inclusion) * Martial Arts (inclusion) * Ice Armor (inclusion) * Trick Arrow (inclusion) * Ice Melee (inclusion) * Help:Useful Templates * Mind Control (inclusion) * Fire Blast (inclusion) * Poison (inclusion) * Mercenaries (inclusion) * Robotics (inclusion) * Katana (inclusion) * Spines (inclusion) * Thugs (inclusion) * Electrical Melee (inclusion) * Electric Armor (inclusion) * Energy Blast (inclusion) * Devices (inclusion) * Energy Manipulation (inclusion) * Electricity Manipulation (inclusion) * Fire Manipulation (inclusion) * Ninjas (inclusion) * Dark Miasma (inclusion) * Force Field (inclusion) * Radiation Blast (inclusion) * Ice Control (inclusion) * Munitions Mastery (inclusion) * Traps (inclusion) * Stone Armor (inclusion) * Storm Summoning (inclusion) * Illusion Control (inclusion) * Fiery Aura (inclusion) * Assault Rifle (inclusion) * Battle Axe (inclusion) * War Mace (inclusion) * Plant Control (inclusion) * Thorny Assault (inclusion) * Fire Control (inclusion) * Gravity Control (inclusion) * Earth Control (inclusion) * Umbral Blast (inclusion) * Umbral Aura (inclusion) * Luminous Blast (inclusion) * Luminous Aura (inclusion) * Radiation Emission (inclusion) * Energy Aura (inclusion) * Ice Blast (inclusion) * Thermal Radiation (inclusion) * Psychic Blast (inclusion) * Cold Domination (inclusion) * Ice Manipulation (inclusion) * Icy Assault (inclusion) * Dark Blast (inclusion) * Ninjitsu (inclusion) * Regeneration (inclusion) * Broad Sword (inclusion) * Energy Assault (inclusion) * Sonic Attack (inclusion) * Sonic Resonance (inclusion) * Psionic Assault (inclusion) * Fiery Assault (inclusion)